


Stranded

by whatmorecanisay1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Stormpilot, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmorecanisay1/pseuds/whatmorecanisay1
Summary: Ater the fall of the first order, Finn and Poe are sent on a mission to acquire a pre empire A- Wing. Because catastrophic crash landing, the boys are left stranded in an unknown planet. "There is only one bed" and "Love confessions" Ensue.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Stranded

“Rey Just landed in Tatooine,”Finn said as he walked into the cockpit.  
“Did she?” Poe asked him. He didn't turn to look finn.   
“She did”  
Finn sat down in the copilot seat (it was empty. Poe said he didn't want a copilot, Finn remembered him saying that it should be a simple trip and there would be no need for dead weight)   
“Remind me: Why did she go there again?” Poe asked, still keeping his gaze from Finn.  
“Something about a lightsaber, i'm not sure.”  
Poe nodded.  
“What's wrong?” Finn asked. Finn knew Poe was never good at hiding his emotions, especially when he was annoyed or angry.  
Poe looked at Finn and raised an eyebrow “Nothing.” He said defensively.  
Finn laughed “Well something is clearly wrong…”  
He shrugged “Nothing it's just… What were you going to say to Rey? A few days ago you wanted to say something to her and”  
Poe stopped himself.  
Finn was silent for a second.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Poe laughed and finally turned to look at FInn “Oh cmon! You know exactly what I'm talking about!” He was smiling lightly but clearly trying to keep a straight face.  
“I have no idea!”  
“I have no idea..” He mocked “Yeah right!”

They both laughed, it was impossible for them to stay mad at each other for too long.   
“Shut up,” Poe said lightly, “I need to concentrate, were about to start the landing cycle,”   
Finn smiled. He knew Poe was so difficult sometimes.   
“Alright… all i'm saying is-” Finn started as he stood up. He knew Poe was lying about having to concentrate in order to land, so he didn't feel guilty about distracting him.   
He walked behind Poe, who was sitting in the pilot's seat.  
“If I don't remember,” Finn continued. In a moment of complete bravery (and probably some foolishness as well) He placed his hands on Poe´s shoulders. Poe let out a small sigh. This made Finns stomach twist with happiness.  
“It probably means it wasn't too important.” Finn said through a smile.  
Finn moved one of his hands towards Poe´s neck.  
Poe turned his head and looked into Finn's eyes.   
“Hi,” Said Poe.  
Finn smiled wider.

And then it happened. the whole ship shook and Finn fell to the side of the cockpit.  
“What the hell!” Said Finn.  
Poe was frantically moving levers and pressing buttons on the cockpit, clearly trying to keep the ship level.   
“I dont know! Someone must have shot at us or-” Suddenly the ship shook again.  
“ God Dammit! One of the wings!” Poe exclaimed. The ship began to fall sideways into the orbit of the planet they were nearing.  
Finn attempted to regain his balance but was only able to kneel while holding tightly to the copilot seat.  
“It's gonna be a rough landing!” Said Poe, and Finn swore he saw Poe smile.  
As the ship went into the planet's atmosphere, they began to gain speed.  
“Were gonna die!” Shouted Finn.  
Poe was now clearly smiling “Oh c'mon! Who do you think I am!”  
Poe Laughed as the ship was now completely free falling.  
“What is wrong with you? Are you insane??” Finn yelled as he attempted to get onto the copilots seat.  
“Put you seatbelt on.” Poe smirked.  
“Oh! Oh! Thank you! I hadnt even thought of that!” Finn said sarcastically. He finally got onto the seat and tightened the seatbelt as far as it would go.  
“Ready?” Asked Poe.  
“NO!” Yelled Finn.   
Poe laughed loudly as the ship (which was still basically just falling) neared the ground. “I can't die, not like this please not like this.” Finn was speaking under his breath.   
Then, just seconds before they hit the ground, Poe managed to stop the ship from falling. They descended the last few feet gently and made it onto the ground safely.  
Both Finn and Poe were breathing heavily.  
“Now that's a good time!” Exclaimed Poe as he stood from his seat.  
Finn was still breathing heavily and staring blankly ahead.   
Then Finn saw Poes Hand stretched next to him.  
He took it and stood up.  
“Lets go look at the damage,” Poe said smiling as he left the cockpit.  
As he left the room, Finn muttered to himself.  
“Yeah lets go do that…”  
He smiled and followed Poe off the ship.

As he looked at the ship (or whatever was left of it) Poe wiped the smile of his face.  
Finn looked horrified as well.   
“I think we are stranded,” Said Poe.  
“YOU THINK?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any feedback! This while be quite a short pic (this is part 1 of 5).


End file.
